


first love, late spring.

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: But not quite, Fluffly just Fluffly, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It may be a little bit out of character. But having fun it's all that counts, It's set a few weeks before they move in together, M/M, Mistki, Mutual Pining, Screenplay/Script Format, Troy's first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Troy's been looking for the perfect person for his first kiss, and he thinks, he just thinks, he may have found.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	first love, late spring.

**Author's Note:**

> They're a little out of character, but I still think this is worthy reading. Mistki's First Love Late Spring was my biggest inspiration, but also Strawberry Blond. I think their love's as heavy as a mountain and as light as a leaf. Does it make sense?   
> I also think Troy would be the kind of person that wants his first kiss to me memorable, in a good way. This is only a head canon, though, of course.

_First Love, Late Spring._

Abed has the entire afternoon for himself. Troy will go out on a date tonight, therefore, all the plans they usually have in the afternoon were cancelled. It’s okay, Abed can afford to spend half a day without Troy. That’s not a big deal, at all.

He finishes all his classes of the day and heads home. On his way, he makes a list of killing-time activities he could do. Troy’s usually the one who makes the lists, but he can handle it for an afternoon. Not a big deal, at all, he repeats. 

All he can think of is watching tv. Well, number one: watching tv. 

He could use a shower first, put on a pajama.

Number two and three: shower, pajamas. 

And the last he has thought of is something to eat. That decision wasn’t much of a problem, because the only thing he has in his dorms is microwave popcorn. He’s eaten all his stock of favorite noodles. Well, this one's a problem. He’ll deal with it tomorrow. Anyways, number four and last: something to eat.

See? He can survive a day without Troy. Half a day without Troy, but still. He’s challenging all the odds today. 

He’s arrived at his dorm, it’s not a long walk. Barely a song, or two. Depending on which song, and his speed. When Troy’s by his side, he walks slowly. Troy likes to appreciate the outside, the clouds, the sky and the trees. Abed likes to appreciate Troy’s shining eyes when he’s mesmerized by what he’s seeing. But when he’s alone, he’s as fast as a mouse running from a cat to save his life. He does not like the outside without Troy. Too much brightness, loudness and people. People who aren’t Troy. Maybe he’s thinking too much about Troy. 

Not paying attention to his surroundings while he’s searching for his keys in his backpack, Abed did not see a certain presence sat right next his door looking lost and sad. He was one step from tripping on the person when…

**TROY**  
(getting up)  
Abed, look out!

Abed jumps a little.

**ABED**  
(confused)  
Troy? What are you doing in here?

**TROY**  
… Um. I forgot something in your dorm…? Yeah, I forgot something in your dorm. A very important thing. I cannot go to the date without it. 

**ABED**  
What? Tell me and I'll go get it for you. 

**TROY**  
…I don’t know.

**ABED**  
You don’t know what you’ve forgot in my dorm that’s very important for your date? 

**TROY**  
…My jacket! My lucky jacket. I can’t go on an unlucky date. Can you imagine the disaster? 

**ABED**  
I don’t remember you leaving your lucky jacket here. Or you having a lucky jacket. The last thing you’ve left in here was your Winnie the —

Troy scoffs, looks both sides, gives Abed the look, the ‘ _Abed!_ ’ look. 

**ABED (CONT’D)**  
(correcting himself)  
—Your secret comfort jumper. I remember you having a secret comfort jumper, but not a lucky jacket. 

**TROY**  
Well, Abed, I do. I do have one and it’s in your dorm. Can we please just got inside and look for it? 

**ABED**  
…Sure. Won’t you be late, though? 

**TROY**  
Late?

**ABED**  
To your date. 

**TROY**  
Oh, yes. My date. If I have my jacket, the lucky that there’s in it won’t let me be late. 

Abed doesn’t say anything. He just tries to analyze his best friend’s behavior, something’s definitely iffy. He catches himself staring for too long at Troy. The other starting to feel too seen. Abed retreats, opens his dorms and lets his friend in. 

**ABED**  
Where did you exactly think you’ve left it on?

**TROY**  
Your bed? 

**ABED**  
(checking his bed, even though he already knows the answer)  
Nope, there’s nothing yours in my bed. 

**TROY**  
(getting anxious)  
Your desk? 

**ABED**  
(checking his desk)  
Nope. 

**TROY**  
(and anxious)  
…Floor? 

**ABED**  
Troy. 

**TROY**  
Maybe I’ve left it in the bathroom. Or in someone else’s house. I did went to Annie’s last week!

**ABED**  
We all did. You weren’t wearing a jacket. I would remember. 

**TROY**  
(whispering to himself)  
Of course you would.

**ABED**  
What?

**TROY**  
Nothing!

**ABED**  
 _Troy._

**TROY**  
(walking out of the room)  
I’ll call Annie. Better, I’m going to Annie’s. It’s definitely there. 

Abed goes for Troy, holds his hands. 

**ABED**  
Troy, what’s wrong? 

**TROY**  
(breaks)  
There’s no date!

Abed instinctively wants to ask what Troy means by there’s no date. Has Troy invented the date? Why would Troy invent a date? Has the date been cancelled? If yes, by the girl or by Troy? Why would she cancel the date? Why would he cancel the date? 

No. 

He knows better. 

Instead of bombing Troy with a hundred and one questions, Abed, still holding Troy’s hands, leads him to the bed, gesturing for him to sit down and lean on the wall. As soon as Troy does what Abed’s demanding, he does the same. He sits next to Troy and leans on the wall. Both facing the door. Abed lets Troy’s hands go.

Troy’s anxiously shaking his body, not entirely, and not furiously. If you blink you’d miss it, but Abed never misses a thing about Troy. Not after all these years, he’s learnt every behavior of his friend. After all, he’s a student of human character. 

Abed gives Troy a moment, then, speaks. 

Troy’s still shaking, just quite. 

**ABED**  
(concerned)  
What happened?

**TROY**  
Nothing really happened. 

Troy’s not looking at Abed, but still Abed nods, he’s listening. And Abed waits, Troy will say more. He does. 

**TROY (CONT’D)**  
I cancelled the date. 

So the date was cancelled. 

By Troy. 

Abed got one of his answers. 

**ABED**  
Why? I thought you were looking forward to it. 

**TROY**  
(sad)  
No, not at all. 

**ABED**  
Did you not like her?

**TROY**  
I don’t think that was the problem. She’s pretty. 

**ABED**  
Yes, but did you like her? 

**TROY**  
Nice hair and nice clothes.

**ABED**  
So why did you cancel it? 

**TROY**  
(confessing)  
…No, I don’t think I like her. But I don’t know why. She seems perfect. Why don’t I like her? 

**ABED**  
You can’t force passion, Troy. Sometimes it’s just not there. 

Abed pauses, he questions if he should say the next part. He should, it feels appropriate to the vulnerability of the moment.   


**ABED (CONT’D)**  
And sometimes it’s somewhere you don’t want it to be, but it’s there. You force yourself to ignore it, but it’ll always be there. 

Troy’s now looking at Abed. 

Abed doesn’t look back.

**TROY**  
But how do I know it’s there?

**ABED**  
I guess you just know? In movies, most of the times, it’s one small moment that makes the character realizes they've been in love the whole time. Maybe you should look for your small moment. 

And Troy’s looking. He’s looking at Abed, sitting next to him, and thinking: _that’s all he wants_. 

**TROY**  
Can I confess something? 

**ABED**  
You already did confess one thing today. 

**TROY**  
Can I confess another? 

**ABED**  
Yes. 

Troy takes a deep breathe. 

**TROY**  
It’s embarrassing. You have to promise you won’t laugh… or judge!

Abed looks at Troy.

**ABED**   
_Troy._

**TROY**  
Promise? 

**ABED**  
I promise. 

**TROY**  
(more serious than ever)  
You pinky promise?

Abed raises his pinky. They pinky promise. 

**TROY**  
(hiding his face with his hands)  
I’ve never kissed anyone. It’s so embarrassing, I know. I know. 

Abed could die. Abed could lay on the ground and die. Troy’s the cutest person he’s ever met. If it wasn’t for Troy’s mild crisis, Abed would get up and go somewhere else to just walk and spend all this sudden energy his feeling in his body. All this love he has for Troy. Burning him inside out. What does one do with all the love they hold for someone? Bury it? Put it inside a bottle and throw it to the ocean? Writes in a letter and set it on fire? Abed needs help, he needs help right now. 

Don’t take it wrong, Abed’s a strategist, he plans his every move. But even strategists have their weakness. Abed has Troy. Abed did not plan to do what he’s about to do. 

He holds both of Troy’s hands, gently taking it out of his face. 

**ABED**  
(earnest)  
You’re the most adorable person I’ve ever met.

He said it. He admitted it. He confessed. 

**TROY**  
For not kissing? 

**ABED**  
I don’t know. 

He really does not. He’s as in crisis as Troy is. He lets Troy’s hands go, again. 

**TROY**  
I just think… I haven’t had the opportunity with the right person yet. I want my first kiss to be out of love, not out of desperation for it to happen. You know? 

**ABED**  
That’s why you cancelled the date? You were afraid she was going for it? 

Troy doesn’t answer.

**ABED (CONT’D)**  
You could’ve explained it to her. She would’ve understood, I think. Maybe, in the future, you’d start liking her. 

**TROY**  
That was not the reason, Abed. 

Another confession, a subtle one. 

**ABED**  
What was it, then?

**TROY**  
You were right. Sometimes it’s there but we don’t want to see. 

Abed gets nervous. He needs a change in the subject. 

**ABED**  
Many people wait for their first kiss, too. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed by it at all. It’s way more normal than society makes us think.

Now he’s just acting like Britta. 

**TROY**  
You really sound like Britta.

**ABED**  
I know. I’m sorry. I’m nervous. 

**TROY**  
Why?

**ABED**  
(blurts it out)  
Are we going to kiss? 

They both turn to each other. 

**ABED (CONT’D)**  
It feels right. I like you. Do you like me? Is that what you were trying to say by quoting me saying ‘Sometimes it’s there’ —

Troy goes for it.

He kisses Abed. He doesn’t know if he’s kissing in the correct way, but he’s gently cupping Abed’s face and he’s kissing Abed’s soft lips. And it does feel right. He’s kissing Abed because he loves Abed. He adores Abed. 

Abed, for the third time this afternoon, holds Troy’s hands, but he doesn’t let it go anymore. 

They break the kiss. Troy has something to say. 

**TROY**  
(heartfelt)  
I cancelled the date because it was useless going on a date knowing it wasn’t with the person I like. 

**ABED**  
And the person you like it’s me? 

**TROY**  
Abed, we just kissed. 

**ABED**  
Why didn’t you tell me sooner? 

**TROY**  
I wasn’t ready. Were you ready?

**ABED**  
No, I wasn’t either. I don’t think yesterday would feel right, only today. We’re like every couple in every sitcom, mostly sitcoms. At the beginning, you used to be annoyed by my presence, but soon, you realized I had something to offer you that most people didn’t, acceptance. And I always knew you had something to offer me, too, understanding. We spent our lives seeking it and found in each other. So, we became best friends, but eventually, that was not enough. Feelings were born. And then — 

**TROY**  
Abed?

Abed stops talking. 

**TROY (CONT’D)**  
(shy)  
I love your analyzes more than anything. You know that. But can I just… can I kiss you again? I don’t think I did it correctly the first time. I want to try it again. 

Abed smiles. 

**ABED**  
You did just right. But yes, you can kiss me again. 

And Troy does. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a big self-indulgent work. Thank you for reading!


End file.
